Fragilidad (One-shot) (Klamille)
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: (1x10-11) Klaus Mikaelson puede ser cualquier cosa, hasta el mismo diablo en persona, pero ella, Cami juraría haber visto algo tras ese espesor de maldad enfermiza, por un momento creyó ver a un ser frágil a punto de fragmentarse en mil pedazos, pero ¿hablamos del mismo monstruo? ¿de Niklaus? Tal vez nadie la creyese, ni siquiera el mismo Klaus... Disclaimer: Personajes de TO-TVD


**Título: **Fragilidad (one-shot)

**Autor: **Angelito97-Delena

**Rating: **TP

**Pairings: **Klaus &amp; Camille (Klamile)

**Argumento: **Se calló, y ya no tenía nada con coherencia para decir, me había quedado sin argumentos, y ahora no entendía nada, absolutamente nada, no podía ser cierto, que él, Klaus Mikaelson un hombre sanguinario, sin sentimientos algunos, con un odio desgarrador en su alma, con un vacío donde debería estar su corazón, estuviese tan vulnerable, justo en frente mío, que yo, fuese testigo de un lado de Klaus que nadie conocía; y creo que aunque lo contase nadie me creería.

**Advertencia: **Historia contada después del 1x10 de "The Originals" (no contiene spoilers del 1x11)

**N/A: **Me encanta esta pareja, hace mucho tiempo que el klaroline dejo de llamarme, eso no quita que no me gusten sus fanfics, los amo aún, pero en la serie, en ambas series ha perdida su luz, pero esta nueva pareja, Klamile, me encanta, si no la estropea la Plec claro xD

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a The Cw, The Originals spin off de TVD y a J. Plec, básicamente.

* * *

_**~Fragilidad~**_

Me encontraba rodeada de papeles y de una taza humeante de café, llevaba varias horas encerrada en mi apartamento intentando concentrarme en algo que no tuviese nada que ver con lo sobrenatural, pero no, mi cabeza me jugaba malas pasadas y me hacía recordar una tras otra las palabras y los actos de Klaus, odiaba a ese hombre, pero era el perfecto sujeto para un estudio de psicoanálisis, me podría sacar una carrera completa solo con entrevistarle, sonreí por primera vez en la noche, y me di una hostia mental solo por eso. NO estaba bien, le odiaba por lo que le había hecho a los chicos, por lo que le había hecho al barrio y básicamente por entrar en mi vida; de todas las personas que había en el mundo, ¿por qué me había elegido a mi? ¿por qué intentaba destrozarme la vida? No lo entendía, y seguiría sin entenderlo aunque viniese aquí y le obligase a explicarmelo.

Dejé mi patético intento de despejarme y me dirigí a la ducha, refrescarme me ayudaría a evadirme de mis problemas, o a perder otra vez mi tiempo.

Me dejé caer entre las sábanas, me removí inquieta, y no sé en que momento caí dormida, pero si sé cuando sentí que el peso de mi cama cambiaba, me giré somnolienta, y me encontré con su rostro, con su macabro pero perfecto rostro, quise gritar, golpearle, saltar de la cama, pero no me atreví a hacer ninguna de esas cosas, ¿por miedo? no, estaba claro que eso no era, o tal vez si, pero era demasiado orgullosa para reconocerlo.

-¿vas a volver a utilizar eso del control mental, o como lo llamaba Davina "compulsión"?-sonreí cínicamente, y me di la vuelta para seguir durmiendo o para intentarlo, ya que estaba segura que hasta que no desapareciese no iba a pegar ojo, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue cuando sentí su risa en mi espalda, esa risa diabólica pero mezclada con ese deje humano que me descolocaba por completo, intentaba entenderle por todos los medios pero siempre conseguía romper todos mis esquemas, me giré bruscamente, me recompuse con un brazo, y ahí estaba sujetándose el puente de la nariz y carcajeándose de mi-¿¡qué te hace tanta gracia!?

-Tu, y tu cabezonería, he venido aquí ha amenazarte y ha dejarte claro que no eres nada para amenazarme, en conclusión: a matarte.

Tragué saliva, ruidosamente aunque él no pareció darse cuenta, seguía sumido en esa duda diabólica de querer o no matarme.

-Ya estás tardando...porque yo si cumplo mis amenazas-entrecerré los ojos-y si vas a matarme hazlo ahora, porque como tardes mucho seré yo la que actúe...

Me miró, fijamente, y un atisbo de diversión se reflejó en sus ojos durante unos segundos, pero estaba claro que emocionalmente no era muy estable, porque una de sus manos se enredó en mi cuello, y me empotró contra la cama, la presión de sus dedos en mi yugular me hicieron retorcer, e intentar, inutilmente deshacerme del agarre, cerré con fuerza los ojos.

-¡NO! ¡Que te quede claro una cosa, a mi nadie, NADIE me manipula! ¡y mucho menos dejo que nadie se ría de mi! ¡Y tu no vas a ser la primera! ¿¡te queda claro?!-ya casi no le escuchaba, solo podía mirarle a los ojos, a esos ojos turqueza que amenazaban con asesinarme allí mismo, su rostro se vio cruzado por una serie de venitas marcadas con origen en sus ojos, y por un momento pude ver a ese lobo que era, y sentí pena, porque aunque estuviese a punto de matarme, era un niño cuando su padre le ató como una bestia-¡¿me estás escuchando?! ¿o es qué es demasiado fuerte el agarre?-bromeó, e insconcientemente llevé, o intenté llevar mi mano a su rostro, al ver mis intenciones me empujó con fuerza y se apartó.

Empecé a toser cuando el aire entró en mis pulmones, me llevé ambas manos a la zona dolorida, mientras Klaus daba vueltas sin sentido por mi habitación, miles de locuras se me ocurrieron en ese momento, desde intentar escapar hasta de atacarle, pero cuando los rayos del amanecer rozaron su rostro, pude ver una luz brillante, unas gotas cristalinas cruzando ese rostro que le marcaba como un monstruo, y todas esas macabras ideas desaparecieron de mi mente, tragué saliva y me arrastré fuera de la cama, estaba justo detrás de él, y él ni siquiera se movió.

-Querías que quisiera tus memorias...pero no para que la gente supiese quien eras o lo que hicistes, si no...para sentir que todo lo que habías hecho tuviera un sentido...-me acerqué más a él-solo necesitabas una excusa para que alguien te dijiese "si Klaus...le has vencido...Mikael...no es nada a tu lado...eres más fuerte" o algo así; eso te hace humano-apoyé mi mano en su hombro, y sentí por un momento que estaba temblando-pero tu comportamiento te hace ser una bestia como marcaba ese hombre...

Se apartó bruscamente y alzó un dedo contra mi, retrocedí unos pasos, pero me quedé quieta, erguida mostrando mi postura.

-¡Tu! ¡NO hagas como si te importase, porque no te importo! ¡NI un poco!

-¿qué tengo que ver yo..?-esto si que no lo entendía-Klaus te estoy diciendo que es normal...

-¡NO! ¡No me cambies de tema! No te importo...cuando yo te he ayudado en todo...incluso con tu hermano...

-¿Qué?-esta fase si que no la conocía, no sabía que quería hacer con llevar su problema en mi campo, yo solo quería darle nombre a ese extraño comportamiento suyo de soledad narzisista provocada seguramente por su padre, y ahora, simplemente hacía que todo esto estuviese contra mía-de verdad que no te entiendo, ¿¡qué tendré que ver yo...!?

Klaus empezó a negar con la cabeza y a reírse, pude notar el dolor en cada movimiento pero también pude notar el rechazo que estaba recreando en su mente sin necesidad de tener ningún poder; en tan poco tiempo había conseguido conocer una parte de la barrera de ese hombre.

-Deja de engañarte Cami...TU solo me utilizas como un experimiento...

-¡Es que eres el perfecto caso problemático...!-me callé no tenía sentido seguir discutiendo con ese tema, me di la vuelta y respiré hondo-¡estás mal...!

Pero cuando me giré ya le tenía a escasos centímetros míos, me agarró el rostro, y su piel trasladó a la mía una descarga eléctrica que me hizo olvidar cualquier queja que estuviese a punto de decir, colocó su frente sobre la mía y cerró los ojos, las lágrimas ahora caían sin control, y no supe que decir ni como reaccionar.

-¿qué me estás haciendo...?-susurró, si dijo algo más no conseguí entenderle, pero las siguientes palabras quedarían clavadas en mi mente para siempre-yo...desde lo de Marcel...solo he buscado una excusa para estar cerca tuya...ya sea tu hermano...la iglesia...las memorias...-sonrió con desgana-y cuando me doy cuenta que estás en peligro solo quiero que te vayas, lejos...cuando te vi en el festival del ataúd creí que me moría...cuando me traicionaste me sentí orgulloso...eres la primera que toma interés en mi y que me desafía...

Se calló, y ya no tenía nada con coherencia para decir, me había quedado sin argumentos, y ahora no entendía nada, absolutamente nada, no podía ser cierto, que él, Klaus Mikaelson un hombre sanguinario, sin sentimientos algunos, con un odio desgarrador en su alma, con un vacío donde debería estar su corazón, estuviese tan vulnerable, justo en frente mío, que yo, fuese testigo de un lado de Klaus que nadie conocía; y creo que aunque lo contase nadie me creería.

Sin pensarlo aparté sus manos y le abracé, porque no encontraba mejor remedio que ese para calmar ese vacío que se había generado hacía no se cuanto tiempo, pude sentirle débil bajo mis brazos, frágil y humano, y se sentía bien, se sentía bien tener el control sobre ese hombre aunque solo fuese por unos segundos, sonreí contra su pecho, y me dejé meser por esos latidos que tan pocas personas conocerían, tal vez mañana me arrepentiese pero era la primera vez que descansaba sin tener una sola pesadilla, irónico porque me dormí en los brazos de una.

Porque no había mayor pesadilla, que el maléfico y diabólico Klaus Mikaelson.

* * *

_Gracias por leer :D_

_He intentado por todos los medios no spoilear ya que todos estos episodios ya los he visto en subtítulos pero no pude resistirme ha hacerlo xD_

_PD: si gusta haré más_


End file.
